


Desperate Heretic

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: I am having a rough time but... id do it all over and a million times worsei made the right choice





	Desperate Heretic

I suppose the artists and poets and musicians and any that fancy themselves romantics  
they try to warn us of the way it..  
it aches  
it wounds  
it pulls ur heart all the way to the front and rips into the walls you had built and  
godds i never believed or understood that it could ever ache this way  
ive been aching and wounded eternal and suddenly its so fresh  
like someone ripped stitches from a wound that, though skin sealed up, was throbbing and infected  
you can't remove the infection without removing the layers above it but the open wound all festered and mussed  
its so so so much more throbbing than it started and its always been  
of course of course it has  
and we were familiar to it  
used to it  
tolerated it until it would finally release us to death by nature of the painful ignorance of the pressure  
just the hurting was known  
and now im free and clear and throbbing open sores  
everything is touched and blown open by the winds alone even  
every sound and sight threatens to overtake me in my openness  
and this pain  
its more than ive ever felt  
and it heals me  
loving and being loved  
it is the most horrific and terrifying curse and most tragic and sweetest blessxing  
nothing could have warned me  
all poets lived in vain  
they knew and spoke of nothing  
and i understood nothing  
as dead as ive been  
its a blessxing itself to have been dead before now  
i could never have lived like this without my love  
i never could have survived this openness this hurting  
this ACHE  
im nothing before now  
im everything because of this  
i am saved and thrown to the ground  
im more hated and more loved than ever possible on my own  
im made of nothing  
im finally someone  
all ive ever known is worthless now and perfectly useful for you and us alone  
I love you.  
I have always loved you.  
I was born loving you and I will die loving you.  
I was foolish to be so asleep, so willfully dead, and eternally wise to sleep like beauty until the prince arrives  
They could have killed me with their sharp swords and dragons before  
they could have destroyed me had i been a living thing  
but I am only alive in your presence and gaurded as such by the loveliest of things  
love and you


End file.
